Tower of Sorrow
by Major144
Summary: My Novelization of the Tower of Dr. Zarlost episode. The wordls most unhappiest scientist comes to Nowhere and starts causing havoc. It's up to Courage to save the day.
1. Chapter 1 Unhappy Scientist

Tower of Sorrow

Chapter 1 Unhappy Scientist

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Courage the Cowardly Dog this is just a story for fun.

In the open plains of Kansas a huge monstrous tower on tank treads was being pulled along on four giant mechanical spider legs. The tower made it's way through Kansas until it reached a sign that read "Welcome to Nowhere". A elevator descended from the lowest level of the tower and the towers two occupants exited. The first was a tall man dressed in a lab coat followed by a large grey rat. The man had green skin, red eyes, neon pink hair, and skinny arms and legs. His name was Dr. Zalost and he was the worlds most unhappiest scientist that ever lived.

Nobody knew why Zalost was so unhappy. Some say his parents never hugged him enough when he was a child, some say he had his heart broken at a very young age, and there were some who said that nobody ever came to Zalost's parties or gave him presents. Whatever the reason Zalost was incredibly unhappy and nobody wanted to be around him except Rat.

Rat was Zalost adoptive son and assistant. The two of them shared a odd family relationship that involved a lot of emotional abuse from Zalost with a bunch of muttering and groaning from Rat.

The two of them entered the town of Nowhere and made their way towards city hall to have a meeting with the mayor. Zalost had sent a letter of introductory to the mayor explaining who he was and that he wanted to meet with him. Zalost walked down the street and glared at all the happy citizens with loathing, he wondered what made them so happy. It angered him that they could some how have happiness and that he could not. Oh well soon he would get what he wanted from the mayor and then perhaps Zalost would be happy.

Zalost and Rat stood outside of city hall. Zalost ordered Rat to stay outside, while he went to talk with the mayor. Zalost went inside and to the mayor's office. There he was met with the mayor at his desk with one of his aids by his side. The mayor was big muscular man with red hair and a mustache, dressed in a blue suit. The aid was a short old balding man with white hair. Both eyed Zalost as he sat down in front of the mayor's desk.

"You may already know me by reputation. I am Dr. Zalost the most unhappiest scientist who ever lived!" And I demanded $33,333,333,333 for my Unhappy Cannonballs Project." Said Zalost he magical pulled out a cannonball from behind his back and presented it to the mayor and his aid.

The mayor and the aid looked at the cannon ball then to each other. Then they burst out laughing. A frown appeared on Zalost as he held the cannonball like a child. A glare appeared on Zalost's face.

"If you don't pay I'll use your town as research and that will make the people here...very unhappy!" Threatened Zalost.

"Ha! Big deal! There already unhappy! We just raised the taxes!" Said the mayor as he and his aid burst into another fit of laughter.

Zalost continued to glare at the mayor and the aid. The mayor regained his composure and glared back at Zalost.

"Listen here. If you try to come in here and bamboozle us agin you'll be thrown in the click! Now Scram!" Said the Mayor as shot to his put on a ridiculously large boot.

The mayor grabbed Zalost and marched him to the front door where he gave the scientist a big kick to the backside sending him flying and crashing into a nearby telephone pole. Zalost's head was embed into the pole, but the scientist didn't look hurt at all, he just simply looked annoyed. Rat appeared, pulled Zalost from the poll and stood him up.

"Those fools! I'll show them!" Sneered Zalost as he who his fist in the air.

Zalost and Rat returned to the tower and made it travel towards the town. Zalost ordered ordered Rat to load a large cannon with Unhappy Cannon balls and start firing at the town. Rat went to the middle of the tower and started firing a the cannon from the window at the town. Zalost went to the top of the tower and surveyed the scene using a telescope.

The cannon made a loud boom every time it fired. The cannonballs would fly out leaving a smoke ring trail and burst into a brilliant blue flash. Every time every they struck a person instead of exploding there was a loud puff sound like a flame being extinguish. The person would yip in shock as their skin turned green, their clothes turned grey, and a look of utter unhappiness appeared on their faces as they fell to the ground or any furniture that happened to be nearby. It was like their happiness and joy for life was just extinguished. No one was safe. The Unhappy Cannonballs stuck the people in the streets and they just went through buildings like they were ghost striking the people inside. The only place that hadn't been attacked was city hall.

The mayor and his aid looked out the window in shock and horror. They watched as the Unhappy Cannonballs stuck the people with their horrible magic. In the distance they could see the tower marching in and firing it's cannonballs.

"We've been bamboozled!" Exclaimed the mayor.

"That's correct sir. If we don't pay up were next!" Said the aid as he looked nervously to the mayor.

The mayor sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Will pay the mad man." He said.

On his tower Zalost looked at all the unhappy people with a twisted feeling that almost felt like joy, he let out a burst of evil laughter. Zalost heard the phone in his room ring, he walked to his private quarters which consisted of a large round fancy bed and a large screen TV. Zalost picked up the remote and pushed a button on it. The TV screen turned on revealing the faces of the mayor and his aid.

"Zalost...we will pay you...what you ask." Said the mayor.

"Very good. I knew you would see things my way. I'll be waiting for my money. Oh and mayor...have a nice day." Said Zalost with a twisted smile and his turned the TV off.

Zalost titled his head back and laughed! Nothing could stop him. He would get what he wanted and if that didn't make him happy, then he would make sure no one was happy!

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Home Attack

Tower of Sorrow

Chapter 2 Home Attack

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Courage the Cowardly Dog this is just a story for fun.

Miles away from the town of Nowhere there was a little farm. On the farm lived an old couple and their dog. The couple were Muriel and Eustace Bagge. The dog's name was Courage. In the kitchen Courage was helping Muriel make desert. Muriel was at the sink washing some plums.

"Ah Courage my Happy Plums can make anyone happy. Would you be a dear and put some wipe cream in each of the mugs?" Said Muriel.

Courage nodded and grabbed a bowl of whip cream and started putting it in three mugs. But he couldn't dived the whip cream evenly. Courage scratched his head in thought and licked some whip cream off the spoon. Feeling a little greedy Courage licked up the rest of the whip cream. Muriel fished the plums and turned around to see Courage with a whole lot of whip cream on his face.

"Courage did you eat all the whip cream?" Muriel scolded.

Courage smiled guiltily at Muriel showing a bunch of whip cream in his teeth.

"Oh never mind Courage I'll just make up a new batch of whip cream." Said Muriel with a smile.

Courage sighed with ease.

In the living room Eustace sat in his big arm chair looking board and annoyed. His newspaper had not arrived today, which annoyed him. He was watching TV when a special news alert came on.

"Muriel come quick there's a special report on TV!" Called Eustace.

Muriel and Courage came in and watched the TV. The local Nowhere newsman was on, but he didn't look like his chipper smiling self. Instead he looked kind of depressed and tired.

"Earlier today the town...of Nowhere fell under attack from a strange tower." Said the newsman as an image of Dr. Zalost's tower appeared on the screen. "That all for today and...I feel like going to bed." Said the newsman with a yawn as he fell to the ground off camera.

Muriel looked concerned, while Eustace looked annoyed.

"Blah. Blah. Blah. What about my paper?! I'll just get it myself!" Grumbled Eustace as he stood up and headed to the front door.

"Eustace it sounds dangerous out there! What about your Happy Plums?" Called Muriel.

Eustace just ignored her and went out used to his truck. He started the engine and headed towards town.

In Dr. Zalost's tower the unhappy scientist was wearing a robe and slippers as he ate ice cream in bed and watched TV. In one corner of the room Rat sat in a chair counting a stack of bills from the money they had received from the mayor. Zalost moaned and angrily threw the ice cream at the TV leaving a stain on the screen. Zalost had gotten the money he asked for, but he still felt unhappy.

"What's the point of having all the money in the world if it doesn't bring any happiness? If I'm not happy then no one is happy!" Declared Zalost.

Zalost looked over at Rat. The scientist was feeling incredibly unhappy tonight. There were only a few things that brought him joy. The unhappiness of others, plums, and a good hug. Zalost felt like a hug.

"Rat come here. Give me a hug. A hug usually calms me down." Said Zalost.

Rat sighed and walked over to Zalost. The scientist smiled and grabbed Rat and hugged him. Rat just hung from Zalost's hands not returning the hug. This made Zalost angry.

"You call this a hug?! What good are you if you can't even give me a real hug?! Get away from me! Get out of my sight!" Shouted Zalost as he put Rat down.

Just then the TV phone started beeping. Rat pulled out a remote a pressed a button. The scene on the TV changed to the face if the mayor, who glared at Zalost.

"Alright Zalost you have your money now return these miserable unhappy people back into miserable happy people!" Demanded the mayor.

"Maybe tomorrow or maybe never." Said Zalost.

"We had a deal Zalost!" Shouted the mayor.

"Well the money didn't make me happy and if I'm not happy then no one is happy! So there!" Snarled Zalost.

"We had a deal Zalost!" Shouted the mayor.

Zalost pushed a button on the remote and the screen turned off.

"Who does he think he is? People are so selfish! They only think of themselves!" Said Zalist as he slumped in his bed then he turned back to Rat with a small smile on his face. "Come on Raty I'll give you another chance. How about a hug." He said as he raised his arms for a hug.

Rat just sighed.

Meanwhile elsewhere in town Eustace had just stormed into the Nowhere News Print demanding a paper. All he got was sad depressed moans and complaints of tiredness. Eustace stormed out of the building, got into his truck, and peeled down the street.

"Stupid news! No newspaper! No newspaper! Bunch of lazy monkeys if you ask me!" Mutter Eustace.

So distracted was Eustace was with his rant, he didn't see the giant stationary treads of Zalost's tower until he was only a few feet away. Eustace saw them and quickly hit the breaks stopping a few feet from them. Eustace glared at the object in front of him. It was to dark for him to see the whole object, so all he saw was a large square shape. Eustace thought it was a van full of hippies.

"Get that pile of junk out of the road, you stupid hippies!" He shouted as he honked his horn.

Zalost walked out on the balcony of his room and looked down to see what was causing the ruckus. Rat joined him.

"Rat who is that person? You didn't miss hitting anyone?" Said Zalost.

Rat just sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"You did! There's a happy person!" Shouted Zalost.

Eustace drove his car around the tower still honking and shouting. Zalost pulled out his telescope and watched Eustace drive all the way to a far off farm.

"If there's one happy person there must be more Rat. This time I want you to get them all. ALL OF THEM." Said Zalost as a frown crossed his face as he glared at the farm.

Eustace walked into the house finding Muriel sitting in her rocking chair watching TV.

"I'm glad your ok. Did you get your paper?" She asked.

"No lazy monkeys don't make papers! And some stupid kids parked their jeep in the middle of the road!" Complained Eustace.

"How lovely. Would you like your Happy Plums now?" Said Muriel.

Before Eustace could say anything the house started to shake. Muriel looked up.

"Courage stop running around! Your shaking the whole house! Called Muriel.

Upstairs Courage was chewing on a boot, when he felt the shaking. Courage looked out the window and saw Zalost's tower making it's way towards the house. Courage screamed in fright. Downstairs Eustace and Muriel walked out and gasped at the sight of the tower. Rat took his position at the cannon on the upper floor and fired. A Unhappy Cannonball raced towards Eustace.

"Eustace look out!" Cried Muriel.

"What the?" Shouted a confused Eustace as the cannonball hit him making a binging sound.

Nothing happened to Eustace, he looked at himself confused and glared at the tower.

"Stupid kids!" He shouted.

Rat looked at Zalost for an explanation.

"He must be immune to emotions." Explained the scientist. "Hit the round women!" He ordered.

Rat pointed the cannon and fired at Muriel. Courage ran downstairs just in time to see the cannonball race towards a screaming Muriel. Courage tried to jump and intercept the cannonball, but he was to late. The cannonball hit Muriel with a bing turning her skin green and making her slump in depression. Courage ran over to Muriel and grabbed her side. Eustace grabbed her other side.

"Muriel this is no time to be taking a nap." He said.

A cannonball flew in and hit Eustace, but had no affect on him. Eustace turned and glared at the tower.

"That dose it I'm getting me mallet." Said Eustace as he marched back into the house.

Courage lost his grip on Muriel and dropped her. Rat aimed the cannon at Courage and fired. Courage ran and dodged about just barely dodging them. Finally Rat paused to reload. Courage ran over to Muriel lifting her over his head and ran into the house. Courage ran into the kitchen stuffing Muriel into a large draw and crawled underneath a sink. Rat fired at the house. Several cannonballs went through the house like ghost throughout the kitchen and living. After a few minutes it stopped.

Underneath the sink Courage pushed himself out of the pipe, he had been hiding in and let out a small sigh of relief, what ever was going on it was done for now. Outside the house Zalost surveyed the house from the balcony with his telescope looking for movement. Satisfied that he found none, he put his telescope away.

"I think we got them all." He said with a laugh, before turning to Rat. "Come on Rat lets go to bed and hug some more."

Rat just sighed at the two of them went back inside.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Into the Tower

Tower of Sorrow

Chapter 3 Into the Tower

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Courage the Cowardly Dog this is just a story for fun.

Eustace nervously looked out the window to see if the tower had stopped firing.

"I think it's over." He said as he Courage walked into the living room carrying Muriel. "Lets have some of those Happy Plumes." He said as he went into the kitchen and grabbed a mug of plumes and some cream before returning to the livening room to sit in his chair.

Courage sat Muriel down in her rocking chair. Muriel slouched forward with a depressed look on her face. Courage grabbed a mug of Happy Plums and a spoon, he scooped up a spoon full of the plumes and tried to feed Muriel some. He pressed the spoon to Muriel's mouth, but she would not take it, she just let out a depressed moan and continued to look down at the floor. Courage put the mug of plums and the spoon in a pocket on his fur, he scratched his chin and tried to figure out what was wrong with Muriel. Courage decided to call the local doctor, he went to the phone in the kitchen and dialed Dr. Vindaloo.

"Hello...you reached...Dr. Vindaloo...I can't come...to the phone right...now...I'm very...depressed." Said a recording of Dr. Vindaloo.

Courage hung up the phone and tried to figure out what to do next, he went back to the living room sat down and began to calmly meditate. In his head Courage visualize the tower outside. Courage then pictured himself breaking into the tower, finding a vial of liquid, and then giving Muriel the vial and returning her to her normal happy self.

"Yes!" Exclaimed Courage as, he went over to Eustace, he was going to need the farmers help to break into the tower.

Courage started to wave his hands about and yap. Eustace looked at Courage.

"Sounds like you have a plan, you just leave me out of it." Said Eustache.

Courage palmed his face, pulled out his wallet, and pulled out some money making some gestures. Eustache starred at him.

"Your saying that this plan of yours will get me money?" Asked Eustace.

Courage nodded.

"I'm in." Said Eustace greedily.

A few minutes latter Eustache was dressed in a pizza delivery man's uniform carrying a pizza box as he made his way under the tower. He saw a doorbell underneath the tower and pressed it. On the top level of the tower Zalost was in his lab coat working on one of his cannons with Rat, when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Go answer that." He ordered.

Rat sighed as he went down the stairs to the bottom where there was a small elevator that went to the ground. Rat got in and went down. Eustace stood before Rat holding the pizza.

"Here's the pizza you ordered. That'll be twenty bucks." Said Eustace.

Rat pulled out the money and gave it to Eustace, who handed him the pizza. The elevator went up and Eustace let out a whoop.

"That stupid dog was right! Easiest twenty bucks I ever made!" Said Eustace as he went back into the house.

In the tower Rat put the pizza box on a nearby counter as he went upstairs to tell his master about the pizza. As soon as Rat was gone the pizza box opened up and Courage stuck his head out covered in cheese and pizza toppings. Upstairs he could hear someone shouting.

"Pizza? I didn't order any pizza! Get that away from me and get out of my sight!" Shouted the voice of Zalost followed by a moan from Rat.

Courage cleaned himself up and went upstairs and found himself in a huge room filled with cannonballs. In one part of the room their was a giant cauldron the size of a swimming pool filled with bubbling green liquid. A giant claw moved about on a chain as it reached into the cauldron and pulled out a cannonball to put it onto of a pile of cannonballs. Courage watched this for awhile and was fixing to make his way to a nearby staircase, when Rat suddenly came into the room and saw Courage.

Rat saw Courage and charged at him! Courage let out a scream and looked desperately for something to use as a weapon to defend himself, his eyes landed on a pile of cannonballs. Courage raced over to the pile and yanked one of the bottom cannonballs out of the pile. The pile started to shake and fall apart sending cannonballs rolling and falling. Courage and Rat were swept up in the cannonballs as they rolled away. Rat managed to get free from the runaway cannonballs first and was brushing himself off, when Courage still trapped on the runaway cannonballs came flying by still holding the cannonball he had grabbed early. Courage managed to break free and accidentally hurled his cannonball at Rat hitting him!

Rat fell to the ground moaning. The elements of the cannonball mixed in with his anger and bitterness caused his body to mutate. Ray's body became big and muscular making him huge, his teeth turned into fangs, and his hands morphed into giant claws.

Courage starred at the transformed Rat in horror. Rat titled his head back and let out an enraged roar as he leaped into the air nearly reaching the celling above. With a might bellow Rat fell towards Courage with his claws outstretched. Courage looked at Rat and screamed trying desperately think of a way to stop Rat. Then he remembered the Happy Plums in his pocket.

"My Happy Plums can make anyone happy." Said the voice of Muriel in his head.

Courage reached into his pocket and pulled out the mug and spoon, he loaded a plum onto the spoon bending it back like a catapult. Courage took careful aim at Rat and fired. The plum flew through the air and right into Rat's open mouth. A startled look appeared on Rat's face as he grabbed his throat and started making a chocking sound, he crashed into the ground a few feet away from Courage still coughing and chocking. Rat shot a claw out towards Courage attempting to grab, his throat, but then Rat's entire body started to shrink and change. Courage watched in amazement as Rat changed into a tiny baby version of himself in a diaper. The baby Rat sat on the ground and started crying.

Courage starred at rat and the plums and just shrugged his shoulders, he out the cup back in his pocket, went to the staircase, and started to climb them.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Sadness and Happiness

Tower of Sorrow

Chapter 4 Sadness and Happiness

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Courage the Cowardly Dog this is just a story for fun.

Courage made his way up a long twisting staircase, until he finally reached the hatch at the top. Courage was panting as he reached the door. Before he could open it someone else did and a hand shot out grabbing Courage by the throat dragging him to the floor above. Courage was quickly tied up and thrown against a wall, he looked up and saw Zalost standing before grinning like a lunatic with a small chalkboard with a game of hangman on it behind him and a large cannon pointed directly at Courage.

"Hello and welcome to the tower of Dr. Zalost. I am Dr. Zalost." Said Zalost as he introduced himself.

Courage eyed the doctor not sure what to make of him.

"I bet you came in here to do something heroic, right?" Asked Zalost.

Courage nodded his head.

"Tell you what I'll change your grandmother back to normal if you can guess what this four letter word is before this cannon goes off. Ok?" Said Zalost as he lit the cannon's fuse. "Lets play!"

"L?" Asked Courage.

"No." Said Zalost as he drew a head.

"C." Asked Courage nervously.

"Ah no." Said Zalost as he drew a body a grin spreading across his face.

"T?" Asked Courage.

"No." Said Zalost as he drew a leg.

"R?" Asked Courage as beads of sweat dripped off of him.

"No R." Said Zalost as he drew another leg.

"K?" Cried Courage.

"Oh so sorry no K." Said Zalost as he drew an arm. "Would you like to buy a vowel? Only five bucks."

Courage nodded his head as he managed to shake himself out of the ropes, pulled out his wallet and gave Zalost twenty bucks.

"A?" Asked Courage.

"No." Said Zalost as he drew another arm. "Would you like to buy another?"

"O?" Asked Courage desperately.

A scowl appeared on Zalost's face.

"Ah yeah." He muttered as he wrote two Os down. "That's five for the A and ten for the Os that makes it fifteen."

Courage started muttering and shaking one of his hands. Zalost looked annoyed and put the fuse out.

"What do you want?" He asked.

Courage muttered some more annoying Zalost.

"Shut up! The A was five bucks and the Os were ten bucks that makes it fifteen bucks. Those are the rules. Now I suppose you want your change." Said Zalost as he searched himself for a five dollar bill. "Um this is so embarrassing. Are you sure your really going to need it?"

Courage tapped his foot impatiently.

"Will give me a minute." Said Zalost as he searched his person for the money. Finally he reached into his shoe and pulled out five dollars giving it to Courage. "Here you go."

Courage took the money, went back over to the ropes, and them back on himself. Zalost relit the fuse. Courage starred at the fuse in terror as it grew shorter. Zalost grinned wickedly. Courage desperately searched his mind for the answer. He only had a few seconds before the cannon went boom. Then he figured out the word.

"Boom?" He asked.

The fuse went out as Zalost wrote the word down, he turned back to Courage with a death glare.

"You cheated!" He snarled as he pulled a rope making the cannon fire at Courage.

Courage screamed and mad a mighty leap into the air escaping his ropes and managing to grab a hanging chandler. Courage started swinging as Zalost fired at him barely missing. Courage swung away from the chandler and grabbed a nearby rafter, he saw another claw and chain and jumped to it using it to swing himself to a nearby trap door and reach the floor above. Courage was panting and wiping the sweat from his brow, when a hand shot out and grabbed his throat. Courage saw Zalost holding him in one hand as he licked an ice cream cone in the other.

"Why didn't you take the stairs? It's much faster." He chuckled as he threw the ice cream to the ground and walked to an open hole where the claw stuck out.

Zalost dangled Courage over the hole. Courage looked down and saw the cauldron of bubbling green liquid down below. Zalost laughed evilly. Courage thought desperately of a way to escape remembering the cup of plums in his pocket, he reached, pulled them out, and hurled the cup at Zalost.

"Ow!" Cried as the cup bounced off his head and fell into the hole into the cauldron below.

Zalost glared at Courage. Then a twisted grin crossed his face as he let go of Courage and dropped him. Courage shot his hands out and grabbed the edge of the hole hanging on to it for dear life. Zalost glared down at Courage ready to stomp on his hands, when all of a sudden there was a strange bubbling noise from the cauldron. The green liquid turned bright pink and pink colored cannonballs started to fire out of the cauldron smashing into everything making the tower crumble.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Cried Zalost as he ran to the stairs and stared to go down them. "NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed as his tower came crumbling down around him as he ran.

Courage managed to pull himself out of the hole and join in on the running. He made it to the floor with the cauldron. He saw Rat crying on fear and quickly grabbed him along with one of the pink cannonballs as he ran.

In the house Eustace was looking at Muriel sadly.

"Muriel what about my dinner?" He asked, when all of a sudden he heard a loud explosion! "What the?" Cried Eustace as he went outside to see what was going on.

The top of the tower had fallen off with a small explosion. A few seconds latter hundreds of pink cannonballs exploded out of the top making the tower look like a volcano.

"It's the end of the world!" Screamed Eustace as he ran back into the house screaming and threw himself into the closet.

The pink cannonballs flew through the air and towards the town of Nowhere hitting all the unhappy citizens and restoring their color happiness. The mayor and his aid saw this from city hall and broke out into a merry happy dance.

At the farm the tower was producing a huge cloud of smoke. A slightly battered and burned Courage came running out of the smoke carrying rat and a pink cannonball. Courage raced into the house. He sat Rat on the ground and then faced Muriel. Before Courage could do anything Zalost limped into the house his body and clothes burned and a look of absolute furry on his face as he held one of his cannonballs.

"YOU STUPID DOG!" Snarled Zalost.

"That's what I call him all the time. You stupid dog. You stupid dog." Said Eustace's voice from the closet.

Zalost let out a mad laugh as he lifted the cannonball over his head for a throw. Courage quickly threw his cannonball at Muriel returning her to her normal color and a dazed look appeared on her face. Courage quickly grabbed her and ran. Zalost hurled his cannonball at them. Courage and Muriel ran past the closet and into the kitchen just as Eustace stepped out carrying a mallet.

"Ha! I found me mallet!" He said just before the cannonball hit him.

A gasp appeared on Eustace's face as his body and mallet turned to stone.

"You stupid dog!" Shouted Eustace's voice from the statue.

Zalost limped towards the kitchen. Rat ran up to him grabbing his leg crying. Zalost violently shook Rat from his leg as he continued towards the kitchen.

In the kitchen Courage and Muriel were under a table that had a few plums in mugs on it. Muriel was looking less daze now, she looked around the kitchen confused.

"Courage what are we doing under here?" She asked.

A released look appeared on Courage's face as he threw his arms around Muriel. Muriel just laughed and returned the hug. At that moment Zalost entered the kitchen. A look of happiness appeared on Courage's face as he put one hand on Muriel's mouth. Muriel looked confused. Zalost walked to the table eyeing the plums.

"Plums? My favorite!" He said as he helped himself to some plums.

As he swallowed some plums a strange feeling came upon Zalost that took him completely by surprise. He coughed and made a chocking sound. Zalost felt all warm inside and for the first time in a long while he felt happy. Zalost looked under the table and saw Muriel and Courage both of who let out a little scream of fear at the sight of Zalost. Zalost let out a friendly chuckle and gave a friendly smile.

"What is this?" He asked holding one of the cups of plums in his hand. "I've never felt so happy!" He exclaimed.

Muriel and Courage look slightly stunned. A smile appeared on Muriel's face.

"It's my secret recipe for happy plums." She said.

Rat came into the kitchen crying as he ran up to Zalost.

"Rat come here. Lets have a hug." Said Zalost as he picked Rat up and hugged him.

Rat stopped crying and let out a happy sigh as he hugged Zalost back. Courage and Muriel just watched them.

"Isn't that the coziest thing you ever seen?" Asked Muriel.

Courage just gave a goofy smile and laughed. All throughout Nowhere everything was back to normal and the people were happier then they even been before.

The End.


End file.
